


Tiré au Sort

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2018 [19]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: (Je l'aime), Fluff, M/M, Q is so british et fatigué par avance des conneries de Bond, Secret Santa
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Q n'avait jamais aimé les traditions étranges de Noël entre collègues. Il était au MI6 nom d'un chien, il avait bien mieux à faire que de chercher désespérément un cadeau banal pour quelqu'un dont il ne savait rien.Et il se sut maudit quand il se rendit compte de qui l'avait tiré, lui.





	Tiré au Sort

**Author's Note:**

> Est-ce que ceci est une excuse pour écrire sur Q, que j'aime de tout mon coeur et qui était le seul bon point de Spectre ? Oui, totalement. Ce film a bien fait d'exister juste pour confirmer que cet homme vivait seul avec deux chats comme le nerd qu'il est (j'exagère à peine).  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly

\- Dites moi que c'est une blague.  
Q contemplait le paquet qui trônait désormais sur son bureau, entre son mug de thé à moitié vide - et désormais froid - et son ordinateur portable. De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu le tirer au Père Noël secret, il avait fallu que ce soit Bond.  
Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû participer à cette tradition ridicule - ils devaient chacun protéger leurs différentes identités, cela n'avait aucun intérêt de chercher à offrir des cadeaux qui ne pourraient jamais être personnels. Il avait eu la chance de tomber sur M, et de pouvoir lui offrir des chocolats sans le moindre remord. Simple, efficace, et surtout rapide.  
Alors pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit l'espion le plus chaotique du MI6 qui l'ait pioché.  
De l'autre côté de sa table, 007 attendait manifestement qu'il ouvre le petit paquet emballé de manière impersonnelle, un sourire discret aux lèvres.  
\- Ayez l'air un peu moins déçu s'il vous plaît Q, ce serait presque vexant.  
\- C'est que vous n'avez pas l'habitude qu'on refuse vos cadeaux.  
\- J'ai fait un effort, appréciez-le à sa juste valeur.  
Dans un énième soupir, Q se saisit du paquet et décolla délicatement de scotch - hors de question de semer en plus des confettis dans tout son laboratoire. Il eut la surprise de découvrir une boîte de thé sobrement ornée, avec un assortiment des meilleures saveurs.  
Et il ne pouvait même pas lui faire de reproches.  
\- Alors, j'ai visé juste ?  
\- Étrangement Bond, oui. Merci.  
\- C'est la première fois que je reçois de la gratitude de votre part.  
\- Ne vous y habituez pas, vous casserez mes inventions dans la semaine. Et là, je vous passerai un savon en bonne et due forme.


End file.
